


The Last Thing He Expected

by Misskiku



Series: The Sleeping Princess [1]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Frey falls asleep on Dylas' bed waiting to speak to him after work.





	

Dylas couldn’t believe his eyes when he stepped into his room. When Frey said she wanted to talk to him after work he hadn’t expected this.

He hadn’t expected her to ask to speak to him at all, let alone offer to wait for his shift to end, but seeing her asleep on his bed was the last thing he thought he’d see.

“Wh-What are you doing?!” Dylas barked, feeling a rush of heat to his face. He balled his hands into fists at his side and stormed forward when she didn’t stir. He came to a halt abruptly by his bed. His hands trembled. Whether it was anger or something else, he didn’t know.

He didn’t know this feeling coursing through him. All he knew is that her skin looked soft. A creamy, porcelain white, dusted by the slightest flush of her cheeks. His breath caught in his throat. Her hair fell in messy lines across her face. The desire to brush it away, to curl those wayward strands behind her ear, grew and grew.

He yanked the pillow from beneath her head.

Frey yelped, startled awake, and blinked up in surprise (or confusion) at Dylas. He fumed at how innocent she looked, as if she hadn’t meant to fall asleep on his bed, as if she hadn’t meant to be the cause of these strange emotions.

“What are you doing?!” Dylas huffed and threw his pillow back on his bed. “Idiot.”

“Sorry!” Frey laughed sheepishly. She swung her legs off his bed and stood, giving him an embarrassed smile. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Dylas stepped back from her, from the close distance they’d shared that sent his heart into an uneasy rhythm. She shouldn’t have this effect on him. He frowned, then shook his head.

“You’re too vulnerable. Go sleep in your own bed.”

“Vulnerable?” Frey repeated. She looked to him in confusion, which only made his cheeks burn hotter.

“Shut up,” he muttered. He angled his face away from her, a hand raising to block the redness of his cheeks from her view. How could she not know what he meant?

What had he meant? He was the only one here – the only one she was vulnerable to.

Damn it. He hadn’t meant to think like this!

“Just– go to sleep,” he hissed, then regretted his tone when she flinched. Her smile fell; his heart throbbed at the sight.

She brushed past him, hurrying for the door, hurrying to leave him, to get away.

That wasn’t what he meant to happen.

“Wait–” he called as she reached the threshold of his room. One foot out the door, she paused. “You… wanted to say something earlier.”

Frey glanced back at him, paused, and finally turned to face him fully. She studied him for a moment. Studied his eyes, the way he looked at her, the worry in them that he’d hurt her with his tone. Her lips parted, as if she were about to speak, then shut.

Instead, she forced a smile. “Maybe some other time.” 

Her words fell flat in the silence between them. Dylas looked away, only to nod. He listened to her footsteps as she left. Heard them soften, quieten, until they vanished completely.

Dylas scowled at no one but himself. He’d screwed up. Again. Now, he’d probably never know what was on her mind. What she desperately wanted to speak with him about, that she’d wait until his work ended. And it had felt like a long, long time, working with that question floating in his head.

He couldn’t count the amount of times he’d spaced out, thinking of her waiting for him, of what she’d wanted to say.

He sighed harshly and sat down on his bed. He leant back on his hands before jolting to his feet. The sheets were warm. He flushed, staring at his hand, the sheets, the imprint she’d left behind.

The warmth she’d left behind.

Gods above. If… if it even smelt like her–

There’s no way he was going to get any sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Frey and Dylas. And how you can click to sleep on their bed even though nothing happens~


End file.
